Courage
|baseID = }} Courage is a novice Illusion spell in . Effects Courage prevents the target from fleeing for 60 seconds and provides some extra health and stamina. Perks *Novice Illusion perk – allows the spell to be cast for half Magicka. *Animage – increases the amount of buff given to animals. *Kindred Mage – increases the amount of buff given to humanoids. *Vampirism – 25% power boost to all illusion spells. *Necromage – 25% power boost to all illusion spells cast on undead. *Potions – 20–100% power for non-player made potions. *Master of the Mind – allows the spell to affect undead, daedra, and automatons. Spell Courage is a projectile spell that affects a single target. The target receives a buff of 25 points of health and stamina. With the Animage perk the buff is increased to 33 points of health and stamina if used on an animal. With the Kindred Mage perk the buff is increased to 35 points of health and stamina if used on a humanoid. Vampirism gives the inherent perk Champion of the Night that increases illusion spells effectiveness by 25%. This amounts to a maximum buff of 41 on animals and 43 on humanoids to health and stamina. Usefulness *This spell is useful to cast upon followers or tasks which require protection for someone making them easier to protect and harder to kill. *This spell can be stacked with its higher level counterparts (Rally and Call to Arms). You can triple the health and stamina buff in this way. *Potions can vastly increase the effectiveness of this spell. The Elixir of Illusion, for example, increases effectiveness of Illusion spells by 100%; allowing a maximum buff of 82 points to health and stamina. This can be taken ever farther with player-made potions. *Note that after 60 seconds the effects will end, taking the extra health and stamina away from the target, so keep the spell up until the target is safe. *This spell is useful for hunting non-hostile game (such as deer or elk), as when these normally non-hostile animals are hit with Courage, they will run over and attack the caster, dealing hardly any damage. Follow up by casting Soul Trap to easily fill soul gems without having to run after them. *This spell is also useful for boosting up your illusion skill very quickly, as it doesn't cost much magicka to cast (especially with perks) and friendly characters don't mind if you cast it on them. The freedom to practice on non-hostile, stationary characters means that your illusion skill can increase to 100 in about 20 minutes of boosting. *Hitting a hanging oil lamp with this spell will cause it to fall down and hit the ground, which can be useful in dungeons. *It is possible to kill something with the Courage spell. It needs the following requirements however. The target must already be under the Courage spell effect and they must be at low health. Using the spell on them once more will render the target dead. Spell tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 46 *See Spell Tome for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Purchase from the following: **Calcelmo at Understone Keep **Farengar Secret-Fire at Dragonsreach in Whiterun **Drevis Neloren at the College of Winterhold **Falion at Falion's House **Nelacar at The Frozen Hearth **Madena at the White Hall **Sybille Stentor at the Blue Palace **Wuunferth the Unliving at the Palace of the Kings **Wylandriah at the Mistveil Keep *In Skyrim **Treva's Watch Bugs * Sometimes the spell will not cast even though it is fully charged. Appearances * de:Heldenmut es:Valor it:Coraggio ru:Мужество